


A Very Bizarre Archangel Story

by kronette



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Archangel, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame the heat for this one, folks.  It's set during "Archangel," but I don't think it's a sequel to it...I don't even think it's a rewrite of it.  It's...the heat.  *sigh* Originally posted in 1997 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Richie?"

Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod's voice was pitifully weak as he spoke the name of his student.

'Richie' stood behind him, and laughed. Maniacally.

MacLeod gasped painfully as his gaze traveled back to the headless body he knelt next to. He felt the Buzz, and without looking up, picked up his sword and offered it to Methos.

"Absolutely not," Methos uttered in disgust, turning away.

MacLeod took one of Richie's gloves, stammered out a Lakota prayer as he rose to his feet, then stumbled. Swearing, he strode away, leaving his sword.

Methos turned back, cradling Joe to him as the Watcher broke down. Methos was about to offer some words of comfort when a Buzz cut through his senses. "MacLeod?" he queried.

A dull thud, then intense pain shot through Methos' back. A strangled groan flew from his lips as he slipped out of Joe's grasp, falling to the floor. Joe tried to hold him up, but his grief was too strong. "Methos?" he whispered, bending down and feeling for a pulse. Methos was dead. Joe rolled him to his side, seeing for the first time the bronze knife.

"Do I know you?" a wary, accented voice called.

Joe's head snapped up, glaring hard at the scarred face before him. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled. A blade at his throat caused Joe to back up a step.

"I am the End of Time," the smaller man announced, his voice ringing with authority.

"Leave him alone," a very familiar voice called, as a cloaked figure entered the ring of light.

"Richie?!" Joe stammered, his eyes flicking from the body on the floor to this new arrival.

Richie Ryan stepped up to Joe, his eyes filled with sadness. "Hiya, Joe," he said softly. His gaze flicked to the other Immortal, and he lowered his sword from Joe's neck.

Joe rubbed absently at his throat, then at his face, wet with tears. He took two strides and grabbed Richie in a fierce hug. Then he stepped back, his gaze hard. "How...? Who? What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Richie sighed. "Joe, this may be hard for you to understand. First, I want you to meet someone. This," he gestured to the other Immortal, "Is Kronos."

Joe's jaw fell open as he stared at the Immortal. Shorter than either Richie or himself, the scar prominent on his right cheek, he didn't look like the leader of the Horsemen. Only one thought entered his mind. "But he's dead."

Kronos stepped forward, his eyes hard as steel. "Afraid not. You see, your 'heroic' MacLeod forgot one thing. Not everyone plays by the rules."

"You cheated?" Joe snorted. "Figures. That'd be the only way you could beat MacLeod."

Kronos ignored the cheap shot. "Not cheated. Just...evened the odds. You see, I studied under Houdini. Smoke and mirrors do wonders, as does a distraction. MacLeod never knew he didn't take my head."

Joe shook his head. "But...but the Quickening..."

"Was Silas' alone. Even I am not sure what happened between my Brother and MacLeod, but I intend to find out. Richie, help me get him to the car." Kronos nudged Methos' prone body with his toe.

Joe's eyes slid to Richie, staring at him in shock. "What are you doing with him??"

"Staying alive, Joe," Richie shot back. "If it hadn't been for him, that would be _me_ on that floor."

"But-" Joe's confused gaze went from Richie's face to the body. "Who is it?"

"A new Immortal. By my own hand," Kronos explained as he hauled Methos to a sitting position. "MacLeod was so distraught, he didn't realize it wasn't Richie he killed."

"And you _let him_?" Joe hissed, taking Richie by the arm.

Richie's face was set in hard lines, a frown pulling the corners of his mouth down. "Yes. I saw what Mac did to Methos, and his friends. I didn't want that happening to me."

"But you _know_ Mac, Richie. You know he'd never..." Joe's protest died on his lips as Richie's gaze went to the corpse at their feet.

"Oh, I think he would," Richie replied, disgust tingeing his words. "I decided I couldn't trust him after the mess with the Dark Quickening. I kept a few carefully arranged meetings between then and now, just enough to keep him from getting suspicious."

"But what are you planning? What are you doing?" Joe demanded, utterly confused.

"Kronos found me in Cairo, four months after you sent me out of the dojo. I was on holy ground at the time, and he befriended me. I told him about MacLeod, Amanda, you...and his friend Adam. He told me about a friend he was searching for, and described him to me."

"It was Methos, I knew," Kronos interrupted again, from his position on the floor. Methos was wrapped in his arms, held tightly as Kronos ripped the knife from his back. "I fully intended to get my Strategist back. And Richie offered to help."

Richie laughed then, a short bark of sound. "It was so easy. I just followed that fake Methos around until he reached Seacouver, then I showed back up. He befriended me, and I fooled Mac into believing that I fell for his song and dance. Then Mac told me the truth; that the man I knew as Adam really was Methos."

Kronos picked up the story. "That was all I needed. Richie informed me when Methos was next in town, and I waited for the perfect opportunity for Cassandra to 'find' me. Then, she followed me to Seacouver, and all the players were in place."

"My place was in Bordeaux, watching over Kronos' lair. When Kronos called, letting me know he had found Methos and was bringing him 'home,' I disappeared into the woodwork."

Joe's jaw had worked as he listened to the tale told by the two Immortals, but only now did he say anything. "This is a load of crap, isn't it? Richie, there's no way you would listen to this-" he waved at Kronos, "This...asshole."

"Original," Kronos commented, with a sly grin to Richie.

"This 'asshole,' as you so nicely put it, just saved my head," Richie replied coldly. "He knew this great evil was coming, and that MacLeod would be picked as the chosen one. He protected me."

"He's lying to you!" Joe snapped.

"How?" Richie demanded, crossing his arms.

Joe's mouth worked, but again, no sound came out. "You couldn't have lied to Mac. You're his friend. He was your teacher."

"He nearly took my head twice, and tonight, would have killed me. Some friend he turned out to be. With friends like him, who needs enemies?"

"My thoughts exactly," a new voice entered into their conversation, punctuated by a groan of pain.

"Welcome back again, Brother," Kronos greeted Methos, keeping his arms around him tightly.

"Methos, you okay?" Joe asked, keeping his eyes on Richie.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Would you mind?" Methos snapped, glaring at Kronos.

"As a matter of fact, I would. You betrayed me one too many times, my Brother. Taking Silas' head will be something I may never forgive."

"Nor I forget." Methos' reply was soft, but filled with pain. He looked up at Kronos, and smiled faintly. "I thought he had killed you. I was sure he had won."

"So little faith you have in me, Methos!" Kronos laughed, then his face settled into thoughtful contemplation. "Oh, that's right. You don't know about my life, do you? You see, I spent a few decades learning magic. I studied with Houdini for years, learning his tricks. Some are known only to me. Those tricks saved my head that day."

"Excuse me for butting into this family reunion, but  _what_ in the hell is going on? What are you going to do now?" Joe asked of the three Immortals.

The three looked at each other, then turned to Joe as one. "We're starting our own show. Sidekicks anonymous," Methos answered.

"Immortals who know they will be dead before they're names even appear in the credits," Kronos added.

"For those who are used and then thrown away each episode," Richie added. He stepped close to Joe, putting his hand on the Watcher's shoulder. "We would like you to join us."

Joe thought of all the times MacLeod had kicked him out of his life. How often he came to the Watcher, fully expecting Joe to continue to break his oath to save his skinny butt. How much booze he drank and didn't pay for.

Joe stretched out his hand. "I'm in."

Richie broke into a smile, then clasped Joe's hand. "I told you he'd join us," He remarked to Kronos.

"I don't admit this often, so cherish it: I was wrong." Kronos tilted his head in Richie's direction, who answered with a slight nod of his own.

"So, what about Amanda?" Methos asked, grinning wickedly.

Richie sighed. "It figures. She gets one episode with you, and you two get the bedroom scene. What about me? _I_ was there first!" he pouted.

"Tough luck, kid," Methos grinned. "Older, wiser and more experienced will win out every time."

"What about enthusiasm and passion of youth?" Richie countered.

Kronos' eyes twinkled as he regarded Richie. "You think that  _fades_ , young one?" he teased.

Richie blushed and turned to the mortal. "Um, Joe, was there anything you needed from the bar?" he asked hastily.

Joe chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes. I want that Watcher database, so I'll need my computer. Could come in handy. And I think I might have a Watcher stamp lying around somewhere..."

Kronos helped Methos to his feet, and the four men walked out of the abandoned race track, the katana glowing red in the darkness.

The End


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little band of four decide to call on Amanda to see if she'll join their merry band. Mild innuendo between random characters ensues.

Four pairs of eyes watched as the female Immortal turned the key to her apartment and went inside. They all turned to look at each other, then sauntered off to the nearest pub to discuss their next move.

After the drinks had been ordered and served, they got down to business.

"I think you should do it," Methos observed as he nodded to Richie Ryan.

"No way. She might have heard about my little 'incident'." Richie made a slashing motion across his neck, and Methos winced.

"Point taken. Well, I guess I could do it..." Methos let his voice trail off, but Kronos' hand clamped down on his shoulder, shaking him from his daydream.

"No, my old friend. I know you too well. Once you get inside her apartment, you won't be out for days." Kronos' eyes lit up as he added, "Not that I would blame you. She's a nice one."

"Excuse me, could we  _please_ not discuss Amanda like she was a piece of meat?" Joe Dawson hissed. Being the only mortal among them sometimes made it hard on Joe, but he kept things in perspective. "Bedding her was  _not_ on the list of things to do."

"Maybe not yours," Richie murmured into his beer as he took a sip. He flushed guiltily as Joe glared at him.

"Look, Joe, it's all right. We just have to find the right way to approach her. Somehow, I don't think a visit from all of us would help." Methos sprawled in his chair, and his long legs bumped into Kronos'. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm not," Kronos purred as he sent Methos a sidelong glance.

Methos sat up straight and tucked his long limbs closer to his frame. "Um...as I said, I offer to talk to Amanda."

"Just talk?" Richie asked suspiciously.

Methos rolled his eyes, then glanced to Joe for support, but the Watcher was glaring at him too. He didn't even bother looking at Kronos; he could picture the lascivious grin perfectly in his mind. "Just to talk," he promised with a sigh.

"Great." Joe settled back in his chair and raised his glass. "To the sidekicks."

The other three brought their glasses together with an audible crack. "To the sidekicks," they chorused, then chugged. Methos banged his glass down first, followed by Kronos, then Richie. Joe laughed at them all.

~~~~~

Methos knew Amanda could feel his buzz, so he knocked quickly and introduced himself.

"Amanda? It's Adam Pierson." He definitely needed a new name and soon; he couldn't very well go around introducing himself as Methos.

He started as the door was flung wide and an arm reached out and pulled him inside. "Wha-" he tried to protest, but the door was slammed behind him and he found himself surrounded by warmth - "Amanda?"

She had latched herself onto him, her nose buried in the vicinity of his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her shake; she was crying. "Amanda, what is it?"

"Ri - Rich-ch-ch-ie," she stammered as her arms tightened around him. She hiccuped. "Mac-"

Methos swore to himself in a variety of colorful languages. He had hoped to talk to her before the news reached her, but obviously, it was too late. "Amanda there are some things you should know," he cautioned.

She pulled back from him and wiped at her tear-streaked face. "Like what? That MacLeod has lost his mind? That he killed his student? What if he comes after us next?"

Methos grabbed her shoulders firmly and gave her a minute shake. "He won't. Trust me, Amanda." He enfolded her in his arms again and murmured, "I promise, he won't hurt you."

He felt her relax and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, looking for a way out of this without losing his head. "Amanda," he whispered in her ear as he led her to the couch, "I have to tell you something important. But I want you to promise me something."

She stared up at him in confusion, but nodded. "All right. What?"

Methos wrung his hands together. "Promise you won't take my head," he intoned seriously.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. "Oh, Methos, I could never do that."

"Just wait," he muttered to himself. Louder, he said, "Okay. And please, don't get mad until I tell you everything?"

She nodded and he began to pace, wondering where to start. He stopped and faced her, a determined look on his face. "All right, then, I'll just say it. Richie isn't dead. MacLeod didn't kill him; he killed some other Immortal. He just thinks it was Richie, because that's what Richie wanted him to believe."

He paused to catch his breath and to gauge Amanda's reaction.

She was stock-still, her head tilted to one side. She stared at the floor, but slowly raised her eyes to his... and he wished she hadn't. Cold fury lit them from deep within.

"How dare you. How dare you come in here and feed me this bullshit! Richie's  _dead_ , Methos, and MacLeod killed him!" she raged.

He felt, rather than saw, her move, and caught her hands before she could hit him. "Amanda! Amanda, listen to me! I can take you to him! I can have him come here. I doesn't matter, but you can see Richie for yourself!" He struggled against her; she was stronger than she looked, but then again, so was he.

She pushed him away finally, and glared angrily at him. "You know where he is?"

Methos nodded solemnly.

She picked up her cordless and hurled it at him. As he fumbled to catch it, he felt cold steel against his neck. "You call him, and tell him to meet us at Darius' church. If he doesn't show, the Watchers will find out what a beheading on Holy Ground looks like. Got it?"

Methos nodded carefully, then punched in the number to the hotel. Joe picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Joe, it's me. Look, Amanda's had a bit of a..." he gasped as Amanda's blade inched higher on his throat, and bit back a moan. Didn't she know what this was doing to him? "Um, a problem accepting Richie is alive. Can you have him meet us at Darius' church?"

"You want us all there?" Joe asked, concerned.

"Might be helpful," Methos murmured as he tilted his head back, which exposed his neck more. The blade followed. "Whatever. I don't care," he moaned. He let the phone slide out of his hand, and arched back with a shuddered sigh. "Amanda," he rasped, "If you keep that up, I'm going to need a change of clothes."

The blade nicked his skin. "For your funeral, maybe," Amanda hissed. Now, let's go, bright boy."

~~~~

"I think Methos is in trouble," Joe announced as he set the phone back in the cradle.

"What makes you say that?" Richie asked from the bed, where he was stretched out.

"His voice sounded strained. He said that Amanda had a hard time accepting you were alive," Joe nodded to Richie. "And I think he dropped the phone. I heard it bounce against the floor before the connection was cut."

Kronos emerged from the bathroom with a wide grin on his face. "Did he sound breathless?"

"Yes."

Kronos' smile grew knowing. "I bet I know what happened. Would Amanda have pulled a blade on him? If she didn't trust him?" he directed his question to Richie.

"Well, I suppose so. I've never seen her raise a blade to a friend though." Richie's eyes grew wide. "You don't think she's threatening him?"

"No, nothing like that." Kronos checked that his sword was tucked carefully away, then slid his arms into his jacket. "I just think he got very turned on." He chuckled. "He always did have a weak spot for blades at his neck."

"Are you saying," Richie grew pale, "That Amanda probably had a sword at his neck, and he  _liked_ it?"

"Oh, yes," Kronos answered quickly. "But, he won't be able to hold out for very long. Where did he say to meet them?"

Joe realized a question had been directed at him. "Um, Darius' old parish. Richie, you up for a drive?"

"Sure." Richie hauled himself off the bed, checked for his sword, then accepted the tossed keys from Kronos. "Let's get a move on, before we have a bigger mess on our hands. Whose idea was it to send Methos to Amanda, anyway?" he muttered to himself.

"Yours, I believe," Kronos answered with a wink. "No one to blame but yourself for this one."

Richie groaned. "Remind me to never get involved again."

"Right," Joe and Kronos chorused, then chuckled.

~~~~

Methos carefully drove to the church with Amanda in the seat next to him. The sword had been removed, much to Methos' relief and disappointment. Now, however, a very nice .38 dug into his side.

"Must you have that so close to me? It's distracting," he growled as he pulled up to the curb in front of the church.

"I'd rather you were distracted instead of me. Out."

She nudged him with the gun, and sighing, he exited the car. He waited until she opened the door on her side before saying anything.

"Amanda, all this is pointless. Richie will be here, and then we'll explain everything."

"I said shut up. Inside." She waved the gun to the church, then followed Methos inside. She had his coat tucked around her free arm, so he was weaponless. Well, not entirely weaponless; she hadn't bothered to check him for anything else. Just...swordless. And since they were on holy ground, he felt relatively safe.

"Sit."

She indicated the altar, and he sat in front of it, facing her.

"Amanda..." he tried to explain again.

"I said shut up. If he's not here in ten minutes, you're a dead man." Before Methos could reply, two buzzes filled their senses. "Who in the hell did you call, Methos?" she snarled. "More of your friends? You after my head all along? Or are you helping MacLeod to kill off everyone he cares about?" She levered the gun at his chest and removed her sword.

"Amanda! Calm down. It's Richie and a friend. And possibly Joe. I swear," Methos pleaded. His eyes were locked on her hands, unsure just which he should be more afraid of. The gun or the sword. The gun lowered, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did I ever believe you?" she berated herself. She pocketed the gun, then positioned herself behind him, her sword again at his throat. He groaned, but she ignored it.

"Whoever you are, if you don't come out now, we're going to have quite a fireworks display," she called out into the empty church.

Three figures emerged from the doorway, one with a noticeable walk. "Joe? That you?"

"Yep, darlin'. And I brought a friend." Joe came into view with his arm around Richie. Kronos wisely stayed in the background.

"Hi, Amanda," Richie called sheepishly. "Sorry about all this. It's a long story..."

"Richie? Is that really you?"

Richie stepped closer, his eyes locked on hers. "Yes, it's me. MacLeod didn't take my head. I...didn't trust him for a long time, after Coltec. I met someone who taught me true survival skills; not just how to fight with a sword. When I went to Mac and saw he was losing it...I panicked. I went to my friend, and we devised a plan. MacLeod did kill an Immortal, but it wasn't me. I'm real." He smiled and held out his hand to her. "Come on, Amanda. You know me. Richard the Lionheart? I reminded you of him? Or so you said." His grin widened.

"Oh, Richie." Tears were falling down Amanda's face, but she hadn't moved. "It's really you. He didn't kill you."

"Nope," Richie answered softly.

"Do you two think you could possibly continue this later?" Methos rasped weakly. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and was running down the sides of his face. His breathing was ragged and a deep flush colored his cheeks.

"Problems, Methos?" Kronos stepped out of the shadows and chuckled. "My dear, if you don't release him soon, he may never forgive you." He tilted his head as he studied his brother. "Or he may thank you for the rest of his life," he noted, amused.

"You're not helping!" Methos snarled, then whimpered. "Please, Amanda."

She dropped the sword from Methos' neck, and he dropped his head into his hands with a groan. She ran the short distance to Richie and threw her arms around him. "Don't ever do that to me again, young man!" she scolded him, even as she kissed his cheek.

Kronos sauntered over to Methos, who was still sitting on the low step, head in his hands. "I always did like you in this position, brother."

"Shut up, Kronos," Methos hissed as he raised his eyes to his brother. "You willing to help me or not?"

"I'm always willing to help you, Methos," Kronos assured him as he extended his hand.

Methos clasped it and helped himself to his feet. He tightened his grip on Kronos' hand and hissed, "In back," as his eyes darted to the others.

Amanda still head Richie in a tight grip and didn't look to be letting him go any time soon. Joe...was watching him and Kronos with a rather large, knowing grin on his face. Methos flushed. Kronos chuckled. Methos glared at him, then tugged him to the back offices.

"Amanda, I can barely breathe," Richie joked, and she immediately let him go.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think I'd ever see you again!" she laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Sit down." He pulled a few chairs around until they were arranged in a semi-circle. He looked around for Methos and Kronos. When he didn't see them, he turned to Joe with raised eyebrows . . . and blanched. "Ah."

"What?" Amanda asked, still distracted by Richie's very alive form.

Richie shook his head. "Nothing. I guess I'll start the explanations. Joe, have a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do." He levered himself into the chair next to Amanda, and gave her a quick hug. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you, Joe." She patted his hand, but she only had eyes for Richie.

Richie flushed under the intense scrutiny. "Um, Amanda, you know MacLeod nearly killed me a few times." He winced; not the best way to start the conversation.

"I know," she answered softly.

"Well, the last time was with Coltec. If Joe hadn't come along, I'd'a been dead then. It shook some sense into me...but it also sent me running." He glanced around the church, and swore he could still feel Darius' presence there. "I headed to France. Not the safest place, I know, but I hadn't been out of the states until Mac and Tessa brought me here. I had no place else to go.

"I stayed pretty much in the shadows, just living my life. I practiced every day though, growing stronger. I had a few run-ins with others, but only took two heads. That's when Kronos found me."

That got Amanda's full attention. "Kronos? As in, Methos' Kronos?"

Richie smiled. "The one and only. We met on holy ground, and we became friends. He told me a bit about the old days, and I told him about my life, including Mac, you and Methos. Well, I didn't know he was Methos at the time. But Kronos did."

"And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my old friend again, now could I?" Kronos' voice echoed through the quiet, and they all turned to see him return with Methos at his side, looking considerably more relaxed than he had a few minutes before.

"ANYWAY," Richie tried to draw conversation back around to him. "Short version: Mac started to lose it; I called Kronos. He came to Paris to help me. He brought along one of his students and Mac took his head instead of mine." He finished with a shrug. "And here we are."

Amanda's jaw had fallen open sometime during Richie's speech. Now she closed it with a soft clap. "Um, Richie? Sweetie? You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Feeling great. Oh, I forgot the most important thing. Mac doesn't know I'm not dead. And he might not ever know," he threatened lightly.

"You can't do that to him!" Amanda cried. "He's in pain."

"I can do whatever I want. He would have  _killed_ me," Richie countered.

Amanda shook her head in denial. "He wouldn't. He couldn't ever hurt one of his students. He could never hurt anyone he cared about."

"Amanda," Joe's soft voice interrupted. "Amanda, I was there. MacLeod took that kid's head without a thought. He wasn't himself, sure, but he killed him. _I_ thought it was Richie, until Richie came out of the shadows and spoke to me. MacLeod killed him, just like that." Joe snapped his fingers, and the sound echoed like a shot.

Amanda flinched. "He's still out there. Who knows who he'll go after next. What if it's one of us?" She looked around her, and frowned. Everyone was smiling.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore, Amanda. You see, we've left. We've formed our own little...band," Richie glanced up at Kronos, "of people. The four of us."

"Five," Methos corrected him, as his eyes caught and held Amanda's.

Richie leaned close to her. He kept his voice low as he tempted her. "Aren't you tired of Mac fighting your battles for you? Telling you what to do? Making you give up your life's work?"

"Look at how many others he's done it to. Look at how many lives he's tried to control, all by himself. Don't you want your freedom from that, Amanda?" Methos coaxed.

"I - I," she stuttered as she glanced to each of them. Her eyes fell to the man who had remained mostly silent.

Joe smiled sadly. "Me, too, Amanda. You know how many times MacLeod has told us we're through, only for him to come waltzing back asking for help. No apologies, no words. Just 'I need your help, Joe'. It gets so old, Amanda. I don't have the patience for it anymore. I need more than a one-sided friendship."

"You know you're tired of it. Remember how he acted about Cory? The scheme was brilliant, and you would have enjoyed yourself, but you listened to MacLeod's conscience. Not your own," Richie pleaded.

"Amanda, can't you see what he's done to you? To us? Live your own life!" Methos voice rang with authority, and his gaze slid over their faces. "What?" he snarled.

"Nothing," everyone chorused.

Amanda studied first Richie's face, then Joe's. She turned so she could see Methos' face, then stopped at the scarred one next to him. "Kronos."

"At your service, m'lady," Kronos bowed slightly to her.

Her gaze flicked to Methos. "You trust him?"

Methos didn't hesitate. "With my life."

If she was surprised by that statement, she didn't show it. She turned back to Richie. "You trust him?"

"With my life," Richie answered quietly.

"And you, Joe. Do you trust him?"

Everyone waited while Joe stared first at Kronos, then Methos, then Richie. Finally, his gaze returned to Amanda.

"Yes, I do."

Amanda whistled through her teeth. "That's quite a list you've got there, Kronos."

"I'm loyal to those under my protection. Richie and Joe fall under that." Kronos' gaze slid to the man next to him. "Methos . . . we go back a long way."

"And what will I be?" Amanda asked as she rose to her feet. She stepped up to Kronos, and flicked her gaze up and down his body.

To his credit, Kronos kept his eyes on her face. "You don't need protection. Not from me, at least," he leered. His expression shifted to deadly serious. "But I will stand at your side and fight. I will leave you alone otherwise."

"Is that an oath?" she questioned.

"It can be." Kronos removed the short bronze dagger and held it out to her.

She took it and studied it. "Bronze. Very old. Still in good condition. It must mean a great deal to you." She locked gazes with Kronos and lifted one eyebrow.

"It did, at one time. Now, it is merely a token of...a token," he finished gruffly.

"Is it?" Methos intoned softy. He took the dagger from Amanda, and nicked his hand. Blood pooled in his palm. "Seems to me it meant a great deal to you in Bordeaux," he mused.

"Well, we all know how that turned out," Kronos snapped quietly. He took Methos' hand and wiped the blood from his palm with his sleeve. "Blood oaths are no longer needed, Methos."

"I hadn't intended to give one, Kronos," Methos replied as he took his hand back. "Now, answer the lady's question."

"What was the question?" Kronos turned to Amanda, who was staring at both Kronos and Methos with something akin to fascination.

"Um...where do I sign up?" she answered with a seductive smile.

The slight tension eased into laughter, and Richie hugged her.

"Welcome to the group, Amanda."

"Thanks." Amanda's eyes were huge as she asked, "Can I stop by my place and get a few things?"

All the men groaned. "Why did we want her again?" Methos asked.

"Because she deserves better," Richie answered.

"Sure you can, Amanda." Joe ignored the others and offered her his arm. "And I'll even take you there myself."

Methos stepped in front of his friend. "Oh, no you don't, Joesph. Amanda, you can get what you need, then meet us back here in a few hours. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving."

"You're hungry? We just ate two hours ago!" Richie reminded him.

"Um...yeah, but I've had quite a busy day...being held hostage and all," Methos replied, but couldn't quite keep the twinkle out of his eyes.

"I know how tiring that gets," Kronos chimed in with his best innocent look. "I could go for a quick bite myself."

Joe rolled his eyes. "All right, you two. Tone it down or I'll turn the fire hose on you. You go and get 'food', and we'll all meet back here later tonight. I have a few things to get from the old bookstore, then I have to do some shopping. You two need anything?"

"Um, no, I think I got everything I need," Methos answered with a grin.

"Well, we are out of...well, we can get that ourselves," Kronos murmured when Methos fixed him with a deadly glare.

"Yes, we can." Methos bit off each word. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us. Amanda, glad you could join us." He gave her a quick hug, then strode out of the church, Kronos a step behind him.

"Do those two do that all the time?" she asked as her eyes followed Methos and Kronos out the doors.

"Do what?" Richie asked innocently.

"First I've seen of it," Joe answered. "But that doesn't mean they haven't before."

"Well. It's bound to make things interesting, isn't it?" Amanda purred. She linked her arms through Joe's and Richie's, and together, they left the church.

Richie's voice drifted back from the curb. "By the way, was there anyone you could think of who might like to join this little group of ours?"

The End


End file.
